One event to live
by Chris Emrys
Summary: Gift one shot for Ennael. What if one specific day ended in a different way? What if an event occured that shouldn't have? A story untold, a story that might remain untold. The secret story within Une année pour vivre.


_Hello dears!_

 _So very important thing first: this is a gift for Ennael and her story Une année pour Vivre (one year to live), a HpxDGM crossover I love very much. It also mean you might not understand certain details, although I did my best give a rough idea._

 _I hope you enjoy the read, and that you, Ennael, will be happy with what I came up with! There are a few notes at the end too, I didn't want to put them here to not spoil anything of this one shot!_

 **One event to live**

The moment was minimal, but it did not go unnoticed. When Anima had send everyone back to the great hall, when everyone year fourth and above had gained animals parts, the soul of Hogwart had briefly… showed statics, the same way the golems images would when something disrupted recording. A second of silence had passed on Anima's part after that, then she had continued her words, taking her leave.

The teachers had gained a suspicious look, but the most disturbed were the four that were behind Anima. What had happened?

It was to find an answer that they reunited in the Lair as soon as they could without suspicion. But looking over the runes, over Anima, nothing seemed wrong.

Which left Allen with only one explanation he could give to Fred, George and Neville. "Something disrupted the magic of the runes." But the confusion that coated his voice betrayed that he had no idea what. Despite his knowledge in runes, there was no magic he knew that should affect them in such a way, or at least none that would remain undetected.

It wasn't that someone had tried to stop them either, as they had remained untouched. No, something, somewhere, had given off a magical wave that had momentarily disrupted the runes, yet it had also not been felt.

Unseen to them, a form moved away from the shadows it had been hidden in, casting a glance before leaving through one of the secret passages. Not bothering to listen more, but the way the person kept a hand over the wall, it would have been obvious they were barely remaining standing.

Not that anyone noticed.

"Do you… think we should tell someone, Chris?" Neville questionned, biting his lips.

The disguised exorcist tapped his fingers over his crossed arms. "My father might guess what kind of disturbance happened..." He admitted, not without a wince.

Which made the twins exchange a look that screamed they thought they would die, and Neville blanch. Then all three stared at Allen. He blinked. Then widened his eyes.

Oh no. Nope. Not him.

* * *

"Care to repeat, idiot apprentice?"

Never mind that they were alone, Cross Marian not even bothering to refer to Allen as his supposed son made the current red head want to run. Fast, and far. Why did he accept to be the one to break the news to the Rune teacher again?

Oh yeah, the promise of a year supply of sweets. He better not die here and never see the fulfillment of the twins' bribe. Neville's encouragement that Christopher knew best how to handle Professor Dumbledore, as true as it might be, did not mean Allen would finish this conversation unscathed.

Not when he basically admitted to Cross that Allen Walker was one of the ones responsible for the water battle that had earned the red haired General the devil horns and tail that Allen tried desesperately not to glance at.

They were too fitting to not snicker at. And snickering was a surefire way of ending in such a mess he wouldn't need a disguise anymore.

"Can we focus on the fact that something disrupted a complicated runes schematic that strech all over Hogwart, please?"

A desesperate attempt at living for a bit longer, which made him sweat as red eyes stared down at the younger male. Oh, they held a promise of revenge, that was for sure.

But brief respite he gained, when the man sighed. "With what you described me, I can assure you that the source of this disturbance had to be close. Nothing else was affected, which make an external source impossible. However..." His brow furrowed. "The runes weren't messed with? Not physically or magically?"

Allen nodded in confirmation. "It doesn't seem like the intent was to change anything about them." Which might have been possible a possible goal, considering how they stretched all over the school; yet it seemed it hadn't been the intent.

Cross' lips formed a thight line. "Then there's only one form of magic I know that can have this effect. It's obvious it was a side affect of its utilization." He gave a heavy look at Allen. "The Ark. Someone opened a gate close to the runes."

Allen felt himself freeze. Only he had control over the white Ark. So this left the new one. The Earl's one. "Are you suggesting the Earl might be here now?"

The silence and heavy look that followed was reply enough. Then a grin so devilish that it sent shivers down Allen's spine showed on the man's face. "Well, I'm sure we'll see soon if it's the case. Now… I happen to need help."

The glint in Cross' eyes made Allen want to run. Actually, his body had already turned, but a hand caught his collar, and he was thrown back, finding himself flat on his back. General Cross Marian stood above him, grinning down.

"… How about joining us?" Allen offered, his pitch higher than usual. At the lifted eyebrow that gave a second more of possible peace offering, he added quickly, "You could chose your own prank. Know when to hide too."

Cross looked down for a long time, expression blank but Allen knew he was delighted to see the sweat breaking on the younger male. Then he smiled again, way too smug. "Nice try brat, but none of you can stop me from doing that anyway. Good idea, I'll give you that." He slowly, oh so slowly, rolles his sleeves up, smile widening and, oh god, Allen swore a saw a dark red aura form around his master. With the horns and tail the man was forced to wear, well: Allen almost passed out from fear alone.

"You still owe me big time, idiot apprentice. And I have a few runes to test."

Never mind the whole Noah clan, bloody Cross Marian would be his downfall.

* * *

Cross swirled the wine in his glass, frowning down at it before he let out a frustraed sound then taking a long sip. His gaze trailed out the window where he sat, as if he could see where the culprit of the mystery door opening was. After his, ah, _session_ with Allen; he had gotten the brat to lead him to this so calld Loki's Lair. There, despite Allen never having actually told who were the other pranksters, three boys had been waiting. What a nice show of camaraderie, too bad they had looked ready to faint.

Still, Cross' attention had been more focused on the trace of magic in the air. Unlike Allen, he could recognize the unique trace that was the Ark's gate, confirming their worry that someone had opened one. That someone being most likely the Earl, seeing as Road was already here, and hadn't known about the Lair. Problem in hand: why would he come, and why remain hidden?

That alone made Cross wanted to throw what he needed in cases and run. Scratch that, to throw what he needed **and** Allen in cases and run. He had enough trouble getting the boy to be able to hide here, he would be damned if he left while all his hard work would go to waste.

So after giving their own sessions to the three accomplice brats, not without including Allen, Cross had done a tour of the castle. But no matter how much he tried, the only Noah he could track down where the two pains that had been here since the start. And what was worst, was that they seemed too… natural, acting as they had been doing until now, as if they had no idea that the Earl came. They were good actors, he knew they could be, but his instincts told him they weren't pretending.

Cross snapped out of his thoughts when he heard something clatter outside the room. His gaze snapepd to the door, then in swift steps, the man had reached it and threw it open. While he saw no one, movements from the corner of his eyes made him react. He barely paid attention to the fallen set of armor that had betrayed whoever he was chasing, instead dashing to the corner he had seen the form take.

He noticed the person halfway taking another corridor, and with a triumphant smirk, shot a spell. It hit one feet, but did the trick. With a surprised shout, the person fell down, allowing Cross to catch up. That voice, though…

"What the hell, brat?"

Cross stared down at the wide, silver eyes. So it really had been Allen's voice he recognized, and when he said Allen, he really meant Allen Walker, not Christopher Dumbledore. The white haired male had fallen on his stomach, but had turned when Cross arrived with a sharp intake of breath at the first sight he got of the older man. The General narrowed his eyes, taking into the casual clothes and the cloak he wore, ultimately more put off by the way Allen seemed to watch Cross as if committing to memory. And, oh lord, why were his eyes shining suspiciously? Did he dream or did the brat swallowed hard?

"Why are you like this?" Cross questionned furiously, lowering his voice, though for now he knew they were alone. The confusion that flickered in Allen's eyes before he smoothed it into hesitation made suspicion rose in Cross. "Oi, start to speak now, idiot apprentice."

What he didn't expect was for Allen to let out a startled laugh, soon covering his mouth, but his expression had turned into a strange mix of sadness and amusement, snickering some more before he breathed to stop them.

When his hand dropped, Cross felt suspicion hit the ceiling at the sheepish smile that Allen tried to hide behind the usual exasperated amusement he could get out of him. "It's really you." Allen started simply, but his soft voice sent a shiver down Cross' spine.

Cross knew Allen, more than most could pretend to. And that tone, this look, let alone these words… This was a Allen that had still believed Cross dead, and one that sounded even more weary than the one he first gotten in Hogwart. As if he was seeing what would have happened if he never contacted Allen again. As if Allen Walker was still on the run, alone.

"… Oi, brat. When was the last time you used the Ark?"

The guilty look these silver eyes gained was enough for Cross to slap a hand over his face, pretending he didn't know he was hiding the weird feeling the knowledge had provoked in him, or rather, the question of what was this Allen's life.

"… So this is an alternate reality, right? I kind of knew something went wrong when I fainted on the spot, then saw _myself_ arrive when I woke up." Allen winced as Cross' sharp eyes bore into his own.

"… How could you tell?" As far as Cross knew, the point of the disguise had been to hide both Allen's physical traits and the signatures of his aura, so no one should be able to tell Chris was Allen.

The white haired's expression turned neutral fast, skin paling just a little bit. Cross narrowed his eyes. Both knew in that moment that the other realized that however this Allen felt Chris was this world's Allen, it was unique to him. Unique, or telling in a way Allen didn't want Cross to know.

"To my office, _now_. We don't need your fanclub to find you." Cross grounded out.

Allen groaned, but complied and stood up. "I have to know how those two ended up here, and where is here anyway?"

Before Cross could take proper note of what it might mean that this Allen didn't recognize Hogwart, he had to catch the younger male's arm when he stumbled, almost falling. Was he still tired from the literal dimension crossing?

Then he noticed the skin darkening under his palm while Allen's free hand pressed against his face, breath harsher. _Oh shit._ Of course. If his suspicion was correct that this Allen had not met his world's Cross again yet, because damnit he certaintly didn't die in any world now did he; then nobody had restrained Nea.

"Bloody hell-" Even as the curse left his lips, Cross gripped Allen's arm tighter, glad that it was the right one, as any and all seconds was crucial to avoid that the two Noahs in the magic school to feel the sudden presence of the elusive 14th. He needed to quickly put the spell in place, or at least a temporary one to push back the murderous aura that was soon to be felt.

Gold dashed out of Allen's jacket, and Cross let out a stream of curses as a strong bite forced him to let go of Allen. The man glared in fury at the golem that kept his teeth bared, confusion hidden behind his anger. Why would Timcanpy stop him?

Tim didn't remain longer in his face, instead he returned to the white haired, sitting on his shoulder and nuzzling his cheek with a soft graa. That was when Cross noticed that his skin had stayed its normal color, the patch of greying skin having returned to white. But more importantly, that Allen was throwing a dark look of anger at him.

With golden eyes.

Cross almost screamed in frustration.

"You fucker, don't do that again, we worked too hard to have you seal me and throw us back at square zero!"

… Okay, what the fuck?

Golden eyes glared a second longer, then blinked and silver had returned. Only for them to throw a second dark look, this time full of what looked almost like **fear**.

"… Couldn't you have asked before trying that? I'm not from your world, don't assume Nea needed restraining." Yup, it was definitely fear in Allen's voice, of what would have happened if Cross had finished the restraining spell.

Cross rubbed his brows. No, he would not shoot the brat, and he would ignore the twist of his stomach at the blatant reprimand full of betrayal. At least, it didn't appear that this was felt, or else he knew the mini sized terror would have tracked them by now. With no shrill cry of Allen's name, he could guess they were safe. For now.

"My office. Obviously, we have some things to discuss, if we don't want to have a mess on our hands."

Allen nodded, a bit insecure on his feet, which made Cross question how much was due to the dimension crossing, and how much to the small surfacing. Not enough in both case, in his mind, to make him look so… weak.

Bothered by this, even though Allen looked to get better at walking, Cross threw him over his shoulders, smirking at the _squeak_ he heard. Then he whistled as he marched them back to his room, not bothered by the fist that hit his back and the grumble of, "You ass."

"Yes, my ass is great, isn't it?"

"Shishou!"

* * *

Allen bounced when Cross let him fall on the couch, silver eyes throwing a glare even as his body relaxed into the softness. Then his gaze dropped to his laps, expression smoothing into neutrality, hands around Timcanpy's body as the golem nuzzled his palms. _Comfort_.

Cross dropped beside Allen on the couch, back against the armrest to half-face the younger male. He crossed his arms, returning Allen's guarded eyes with a little smirk. Internally noting the softening of Allen's expression, and when had he really seen him let his mask slip? But if this Allen had no idea what happened to his world's Cross… _Is my idiot apprentice attached now?_

"So… This really is another dimension, isn't it?" Allen questionned softly.

Cross lit up a cigarette, grunting. "You saw it yourself, didn't you? Your other self. What I'd like to know is what differences you have in your world. You don't recognize Hogwart?" The pure confusion was answer enough. "That's a no, then." A pause. "What were you thinking, that the Ark crossed dimensions?"

Allen's gaze left his master to look forward, finger tapping Tim's small body in thoughts. "I wasn't. I needed safety, Crown didn't want to lead Apocryphos to me, and Nea didn't want to lead the Noah to us. I guess the wishes merged." Silver eyes returned on Cross, sharper. "What I'd like to know is how safe I really am. I gathered this is a school of magic, but how come Tyki and Road are here? At first I almost believed there was no Holy War, but your reactions tell me otherwise."

Cross didn't reply at first, taking a slow drag of his cigarette. He could tell, more than before, that Allen had been watching him as much as he had been watching the younger. Just like Cross picked the signs of someone who was seeing a dead one alive in Allen, his apprentice had picked the hints that Cross had seen that. Red eyes narrowed as something occurred to him then.

"Hold on. Did you test me?" If Nea had not needed restrain, if Allen didn't seem to worry about Nea's short surfacing…

Allen showed a wry smile. "Nea did. I was still too… surprised. We didn't expect that I would feel like I used to when he shows up." And then they got a good fright when Cross almost sealed Nea.

Cross let out a growl, taking delight at the slight paleness that caused in his pupil. Still, he saw through these words. While still vague, master and apprentice were reassuring themselves that whatever events in their respective past happened, they were similar. That they could still trust each other.

Yet it made a weight form in Cross' stomach. This Allen… looked older, not by much, but he could see it. And not just physically. But more than that, this Allen was weary, tired, and oh so relieved to find a non hostile place. There was no doubt anymore in Cross' mind, this Allen was still on the run. But… how long had it been? It didn't help that Nea and Allen seemed to have a truce, which Nea had accidentally hinted at earlier. In hindsight, that might explain how Allen could tell who Chris was.

The man blinked as Allen suddenly slided down, reflex making him adjust his position as if to catch the younger, ending up with the white haired half resting against his side. Cross almost reacted, almost grumbled, almost had the urge to push him back. But he got a look at Allen's face.

Half closed eyes, tired, misty. Shuddering breath. Emotions still masked, but too strong.

Cross had no idea if his Allen would have reacted the same way. But this one… pulled at his heart like he hadn't known the younger could. It reminded him of how he had been unable to keep himself from offering comfort, back when he had learned Mana to have been Nea's brother. Allen Walker was rarely showing his vulnerability, and when he did, it would take too much willpower to remain impassive.

So Cross let the younger rest against his side, one arm on the back of the couch, other hand used to smoke. "Are you still tired from the crossing?" _Or is it from the running?_

"It _was_ draining, but I was also exhausted. Even if it's been weeks since there's been less trouble with Nea, both Apocryphos and the Order have been right behind me for the past six months now. I'm just lucky the Noahs are less… diligent." _It is._

Cross frowned, gazing back down at Allen. "You've been on the run for six months? On your own?" _Not longer?_ _Where am I?_

The white haired hummed in agreement. "If I have anyone who is on my side, they haven't found me yet." _I don't know._

Silence fell after that, unease in Cross' mind at the thought that his other self hadn't contacted Allen. There didn't appear to be much differences, so surely, his other self had too figured out how to stay alive?

Soft breathing signaled that Allen had fallen asleep. Cross looked down, quiet, then after a few seconds, shifted his gaze to Tim. The golem looked back. "Anything to show me?"

Timcanpy grinned. Of course master Cross would want to know what master Allen had gone through, no matter if it wasn't the one of his world.

Cross only rolled with eyes, muttering a quiet, "Oh, shut up," before gesturing with his hand for the golem to start showing, not without placing a spell to keep Allen from hearing. The brat sure looked like he needed the rest.

And so, in front of Cross' eyes, events of Allen's life flashed, of a life both familiar and different to the man. He knew, as he watched, that Timcanpy wasn't showing everything, that something from the past felt different, if only because this Allen had been older when he started his apprenticeship, because his years before were different. And yet Tim didn't show why.

But that was fine. Because Cross understood what the golem really wanted to show. How could he not, when he watched intently what would have happened if he didn't bring Allen to the safety of Hogwart?

 _He needs a respite._ Tim seemed to tell. _Please protect your own Allen._

* * *

How it all went to hell the next day, it both a mystery and a logical series of happenings.

First, one disguised Allen stared at the white haired one sleeping on the couch of his master's room, somewhat amazed at the turn of event.

Second, afraid of why Professor Dumbledore had dragged Chris with him before breakfast, the twins bravely barged into the room, fully expecting something horrible to have been happening to their poor friend because of the demon that was the Rune teacher.

Third, the white haired male on the couch woke in fright from the noises, and it must have sounded like something else that put genuine fear in his heart, because it was not Allen Walker that woke. Because grey soon overtook skin as golden eyes snapped around, aura dark and dangerous with protectiveness.

Everyone froze at the sight, Chris very paled and Cross facepalming. Nea took only look at the shocked twins he did not know, widened his eyes, and in a flash skin turned back to normal and Allen swayed with blinking silver eyes.

But it was too late.

"ALLEEEEEEN!"

Chris twitched and backwalked, Fred and George parted as if guided by an otherworldly instinct. The door was smashed open, blowing off its hinge and Cross ducked to avoid being plastered by it. A small frame canonballed from the opening.

By some miracle, the very pale white haired Allen reacted faster, jumping off the couch, and watching with pity for the couch as a hole was created where Road hit it. In the same second, the couch also uptured, taking Road with it, and the second Noah that had arrived snickered.

"You shouldn't have done that, Shonen." Tyki leaned against the doorframe, arms crossed, but despite his amused tone, his eyes took into the whole of Allen.

It was hard to miss the traces of exhaustion still showing, or how wary Allen looked. It made Tyki's expression turn serious, genuine concern in his gaze that made Chris' heart constrict. Did the Noahs genuinely care? Enough to show such an expression?

"Allen~" Road called as she was on her feet again, smiling sweetly, but gaze sharp as she took the young man's features. While Tyki hadn't realized yet, but would soon given the pensive furrow of brows, Road could tell this Allen was different.

That, and she was one of the few that could feel the trace of dimension crossing, this Allen's presence disrupting without harming her own dream dimension. It made sadness mix with excitement, as while she could finally see Allen again, this was not the one that they had been looking for, their youngest brother they desired would finally accept to be part of the family.

However, this was still Allen. Road's sweet smile lost the predatory edge, and she saw Allen's frame relax.

"This is interesting." She spoke as she walked closer, ignoring the confused ginger twins and the wary Cross, while not missing how sharply Christoper watched them, soon showing confusion that, sadly, Road saw arrived a second too late to be fooled.

Tyki approached then, still puzzled, frowning, unsure. "You're not… You're different. What happened?"

Allen sighed, rubbing his brows, then jumped a little bit when Road wrapped her arms around his chest, grinning up at him. "A right mess, that's whappened." If only he had stayed hidden… But his urge to see with his own eyes, that Cross was still alive… Yet he had hoped to return to his world before anyone else saw him, not that he had intented to let anyone do.

Now, it looked like it would be more complicated. Not because he was trapped, Allen could leave if he wished to in fact. He had enough energy recovered, Nea was awake and listening, and they both knew the only person that might have a small chance of being able to find their dimension was Chris. So, if they decided to jump into a gate right here and now, they could.

Except, whether they did or not, it would not change the tension that had fallen on Chris and Cross. Allen didn't need to know more about this world to understand the twins had not known anything, but were important to Chris. Who knew what the two Noahs would do now, and blame it on still feeling soft from seeing his master alive, he didn't want to leave that mess for Cross to deal with.

So, Allen offered a smile to Road, guarded yet a little bit sad, then lifted his gaze. "I have horrible sense of direction, don't you remember? I went the wrong way." The comment caused confusion for Tyki and accentuated the one of the twins. Good. Chris and Road, who he knew had guessed he was an alternate, weren't realizing where he was going. Great.

Cross, for all he looked entertained, could not mask his eyes from Allen. He knew what was about to happen. And he wished to avoid it. Acceptable.

"Now I just need to correct what shouldn't have mixed."

And then, golden eyes returned, even whole Crown Clown activated and gently pushed back Road. The two Noahs lunged forward, but music rose into the air, a lullaby they knew well.

The Musican's song echoed into the room, the Ark's power flowing into the heart of all present. One single desire, shared by the two minds that had rights over the Ark, shaped time and space.

 _Please, Ark, let this world return to the very moment we disrupted it. Undo the changes we should have never done._

 _Let us return to our world._

THE END

A few notes:

Yes, Cross will remember what happened, but it's because Allen actually wants him to keep the protective feeling their encounter kind of stenghtened. Which also explain why Cross got rather nicer in this, he pretty much had to see the effect of his supposed death over Allen, and see Allen be more open with him and actually show affection. So Allen didn't want to remove that, a big part in hope it benefits Chris and Cross relationship. Whether or not this is true in Ennael's story, or a paralel, untold story, that's for us all to never know~

Before writing this, my ideas were: my own story's Allen ending in Ennael's story world, and Ennael's Allen revealing himself protecting Fred and George (activating Crown Clown against Akuma for ex). Obviously, it changed along the way, but it's because I loved what I grew to have here.

Like mentionned, the alternate Allen in this one shot is the one from my story, Meet me halfway to the end. However, nothing of important has been spoiled, a big part because the summary of the story, and the prologue of it, hinted well enough that Nea and Allen can work something out. The only thing I haven't said in the story yet (but isn't spoilery in itself) is how my Allen is older than canon (if you wonder, he's actually 19, though lied about his age when he found himself in the circus, telling he was one year younger than he really was, a lie he kept after that so in his world he's thought to be 18 by the time he escapes).  
Also: no, his Cross is not dead, but I would say the way of avoiding his death isn't the same and is taking longer. My Allen actually doesn't believe Cross died, but at the same time, he fears discovering he really did (and the reason he's so affected is that it made him realize he does care for Cross as family).


End file.
